Releasing Tension
by saphira341
Summary: Emotions in the house prove to be too much for Jasper to handle by himself. Jasper/Alice


**A/N – Okay so I thought I would try to write a one shot with another couple and I love Alice and Jasper.**

Disclaimer – I am not the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, so none of these wonderful characters are mine.

**Jasper's POV**

I was sitting quietly in mine and Alice's room trying to read a book, when a giant wave of lust crashed into me. It was accompanied by a pair of very loud shouts from Edward and Bella's room. Damn them, ever since they first got together they have been going at it like wild animals in heat. I never thought it was possible, but they have far surpassed Rosalie and Emmett in sexual energy.

I picked up a faint moan and within a few seconds it grew into a loud howl. Christ, they were going at it again already. There was no way I could concentrate on my reading now; I needed to find Alice and quickly.

I was surprised she hadn't seen this in a vision and come up to meet me. The waves of passion and desire got more intense and I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I flew down the stairs in a blur and went in search of my gorgeous, sexy wife. I entered the living room and saw Emmett and Rose snuggling on the couch together.

"Hey, have either one of you seen Alice" I asked through clenched teeth.

"No. Why Jasper, is everything okay?" Rose asked with a mischievous little smile.

"Yeah man you look kind of strange. Are you alright" Emmett questioned, a huge smile spread across his face. I was glad someone was getting some amusement out of my torture.

"I'm Fine." I said simply, and I started to walk away when Emmett cleared his throat.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked patiently.

"I was just wondering if you would like to join Rose and me on the couch" he laughed.

"You two seem pretty cozy enough as it is, thank you."

"Aw, come on Jasper. It's not as if you have anything else to do right?" he snickered.

No, I have nothing else to do except get rid of this raging hard on I thought sarcastically.

"I just to need to find Alice okay Emmett"

"Sure bro, I think Rose and me are going to head upstairs anyway. Maybe we will see you later or not." He winked at me as he threw Rose over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

Thanks to the feelings from those two plus those from Edward and Bella, my dick was throbbing against the seam of my jeans. Where in the hell was Alice, I have never needed her more than I did right now.

I had no idea where to look next, when I heard a faint sound coming from the kitchen.

I knew Esme and Carlisle were out for the evening, and everyone else was upstairs, so it had to be my Alice.

I raced to the kitchen, and flung the door wide open only to come to a complete stop as I took in the sight that met my eyes. Alice was sitting on top of one of the kitchen counters with her legs spread wide open. Her wet, glistening pussy was exposed to my hungry gaze and the only thing she was wearing was a pair of black thigh high stockings. A low growl built in my chest as I tried to keep myself from ripping off my jeans and fucking her right away.

"I've been waiting for you Jasper" she said seductively.

"I…uh…umm…couldn't find you" I responded lamely as I released the top button of my pants. I quickly pulled down the zipper and yanked my jeans the rest of the way off. Ahhh, finally my swollen cock was free of its confinements.

"Oh, you went commando today. It makes me really hot to think that all day you were naked and ready for me" she purred.

"I'm always ready for you" I whispered as I dropped down to my knees and gently licked at her folds. She grabbed my hair and pushed my face deeper into her awaiting flesh.

"Jasper, Jasper that feels so good" she moaned.

I drove my tongue deep inside of her core and pumped rapidly until I felt her walls begin to convulse with her impending orgasm. I immediately pulled out and she let out a frustrated moan.

"Jasper, I need you"

"And I need you, but you made me wait so I think this is only fair" I smirked.

"Jas-per, please" I looked up into her golden eyes and my resolve crumbled into dust. I could never deny her anything when she looked at me like that; with such love and longing shining brightly in her eyes.

I plunged two of my long fingers back into her pussy and sucked her clit into my mouth.

"Yes, right there. Oh God" she yelled as her orgasm slammed into her with unexpected force. I swallowed down her release greedily and let the waves of pleasure subside before I stood up before her. When I had her undivided attention, I brought my juice covered fingers up to her breasts and rubbed her cream all over her tight, little nipples. I then leaned down and sucked each hard point into my mouth, licking off all of the remaining traces of her desire. When I was through, she brought one hand up to my chest and yanked off my shirt, while her other hand traveled down to encircle my hard length.

"Alice sweetheart, please don't do that" I begged as I removed her hand.

"Why not" she asked with a sexy, little tilt of her head.

"Because I am about ready to explode as it is and if you touch me, I will lose it completely".

"Isn't that the point" she giggled lightly.

"I want to be inside of you first" I told her as I kissed her deeply.

"You taste so good Alice" I groaned against her lips, before I once again explored every inch of her delectable mouth with my tongue.

"And you do as well my husband" she said as she bit down roughly on my lower lip. I couldn't wait one more second to feel her slick channel gripping my cock, so I grabbed onto her upper thighs and thrust myself fully inside of her in one hard plunge.

She felt so incredibly good, and I marveled at how lucky I was to have found her.

I moved in and out of her at a smooth, steady pace and cupped her face in my hands.

"I love you so much Alice" I whispered as I brought her lips to mine.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

I wanted to take things slowly, but as I felt everyone else's emotions rise, I started to thrust at a much faster pace.

"I won't be able to last much longer" I warned her.

"Good, I won't either" she moaned.

After a few more seconds, her inner walls squeezed my cock in a tight embrace and I felt her cool juices explode around me. As her orgasm flowed through her, it triggered my own and with a loud shout I found my own much needed release.

I collapsed against her and gulped in unneeded breaths of air.

"That was amazing" Alice sighed.

"No, you are amazing" I said as I picked her up off of the counter top. She swayed slightly and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up against me. I quickly bent down to retrieve my discarded clothes and I felt Alice smack my ass.

"Hey, what was that for? I asked.

"I just couldn't resist" she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed my butt firmly. I grabbed hers in return and lifted her up until her legs were wound around my torso. I was hard once again and slipped easily back inside her still wet core.

"Again" she asked.

"Again" I answered harshly. I carried her into the living room and laid us both down on the couch. I drove myself balls deep into her tight channel and brought one of my hands down to her clit. I circled it slowly, as my thrusts gained momentum. It didn't take either one of us long to reach our peaks and we fell over the edge together.

"Wow" she said "I did not see that coming"

"I'm sorry; it's just that the two horny couples upstairs are killing me." I apologized.

I saw her roll her eyes before she grabbed my head and kissed me with so much passion that I thought I would die.

"I never said it was a bad 'wow' did I?"

"No, I guess you didn't" I chuckled.

"Now, what do you say we go be one of those horny couples upstairs?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can handle anymore" I told her.

She got up from the couch, and looked down pointingly at my still hard erection.

"I don't think we are going to have any problems with that" she smiled wantonly.

As we made our way to our room, she took extra time wiggling her ass back at me on the stairs. She stopped abruptly and I ran into her with a startled umph. She turned her head around slightly and winked at me.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked with a husky quality to her normally smooth voice.

"Oh yes, very much so" I responded, as I promptly threw her over my shoulder and took her to our bedroom to be ravaged all night long.

**A/N – I hope everyone like that. Please review and tell me what you think. And thank you once more to my amazing beta heartsandroses.**


End file.
